


PwP: Beg for It

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Just a short sex scene where Fai waits to drive Kurogane to climax until he begs for it.





	PwP: Beg for It

Fai moved his hand leisurely, dragging out groans and hitches of breath, intentionally bringing Kurogane close to orgasm and then denying completion. His cock kept leaking, and his thighs routinely shook, his hands kept fisting the sheets below them but the one thing that would so easily lead Fai to letting him cum was the one thing he wasn't ready to do: he wasn't ready to beg. He didn't think there was anything pretty about begging but Fai seemed to think otherwise, especially when it regarded his boyfriend begging in bed.

“Uh...kh..” Kurogane groaned. He had already lost count of how many times Fai had pulled back, leaving him wanting and unsatisfied.

He thought it absolutely ridiculous how easily Fai could control him like that. How easy would it be to finish the job, and yet...he never tried to, sucked in as much by Fai as the challenge he had offered, a challenge of restraint and endurance - to not let him get off until after he begged.

Fai let out a pleasant hum as he went back to kissing up his throat and leaving marks in their wake. Kissing his lips, there was such an unhurried passion, and he felt when Kurogane made moans and whimpers and little noises, or how he would arch up into the lightest of touch, seeking more.

It was the sweetest torture he knew of, and he realized Fai was thoroughly enjoying languidly making out with him, keeping him hard and interested and so close to dragged entirely out of his mind.

The first time is on the end of a pleasured sigh, barely a whisper that it was so easy to miss. The second time, the word is cut off by a gasp. The third time...

“Pl...ease-”

“Please what, Kuro?” Fai asked with a pleased grin.

The reply was less a word and more a garbled sound.

“You want more?”

“Yeah,” he sighed out.

“You want to cum?”

“Ah,” he said agreeably.

“You know what you need to do~ Kuro,” Fai cooed and tapped his nose.

His nose scrunched up a bit, before the words left him.

“Please… let me cum.”

Fai hummed, and gently stroked his cheek, “that was pretty, but I know you can do even better Kuro.”

“Please Fai…” he begged. “Please…! Please make me cum.”

“That's it, my Kuro,” he spoke before kissing him deeply, breaking the kiss to do what he had been waiting to do.

Fai didn't play around as he drove Kurogane over the edge and to completion, his back arching entirely off the bed as he called out Fai's name as he came all over his front side.


End file.
